Gone with my girl
by SgirlxRboylover
Summary: Slade wants starfire to get robin to become his apprentice again? what? Starfire would never do that right?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own teen titans **

**please review**

Gone with my girl

Slades back

It was a normal morning at the titan's tower. Cyborg and beast boy were fighting over breakfast.

"Stop killing helpless animals!" Yelled beast boy

"Not a chance!" yelled cyborg

Raven was mediating, starfire was feeding silkie, and robin was dreaming over starfire "_her beautiful hair and emerald green eyes how beautiful and she's all mines." _

"SLADE!" yelled cyborg

Starfire didn't move she knew this was the end she immediately flew to her room and left a note on her bed and thought back to the last time they fought slade.

_("Another time another place titans" yelled Slade_ _as he ran off with a gun that had unknown amounts of power. "Noooo" yelled star fire as she lounged forward only to be caught by slade with a knife "starfire is it I'll cut you a deal you hand yourself over to me the next time we met as bait for robin or I first blow up your home plant kill robin, then you and the other titans including Terra.") _That was a year ago.

"Hello Titans." Said Slade

"What do you want slade?" said an eager robin

"Why don't you find out yourselves Teen Titans" said slade and the screen went blank.

"Titans GO!" Yelled Robin

"Friend robin were shall we go." starfire asked

"To the Old Factory on the east side." said raven

Every one stared at her "What?" everyone asked at once

"He left his location on the screen." Raven said

"ohh" said all the titans.

"Titans Go"


	2. Chapter 2

**Taken**

**Starfire's POV**

I can't believe this is the last time I'll see robin or any of the titans. Well as starfire, last time we battle Slade he told me something that I had no choice but to believe and if that I don't hand myself over he'll use it.

I didn't notice I was falling out of the air until robin yelled

"Starfire look out!"

I was heading straight into a building I tried to fly upwards but my powers weren't working

"Raven help" I yelled

Raven immediately grabbed robin and I fell to the ground

"Starfirrrrreee!" yelled robin as he and the other titans ran to my rescue

I landed with such force that I was knocked unconscious

The last thing I remember is Slade saying

"it's time"

**Robins POV**

We landed in time to see starfire being slung over slades shoulder.

I immediately started attacking

After Twenty minutes of fighting starfire woke up and look me directly in the eyes

"Friends go now"

"Starfire no we won't leave you." I said

"You must my friend I will be fine" Starfire whispered with tears in her eyes

and that is when slade throw a smoke bomb and took her away.


	3. The note

**I don't own the teen titans**

**read and review**

**The note**

_Titans tower_

"Robin you have been on the computer for almost 5 hours give it a rest raven and beastboy a searching the city. We will find her, we will." Said a sleepy cyborg.

He had been watching Robin search nonstop for starfire.

"you must have not cared about star the way I do." Said Robin viciously

Cyborg angred flared up all he had to do was grab him and…

"How could you say that man" said cyborg as he left the room

* * *

Cyborg than went into stars room and walk to her bed theres were he found a small device that says read with titans.

He immediately called all titans to the main room.

"well who wants to press play" asked beastboy

"Robin?" said raven

Robin snatched the device off the table and pressed play

"**_fellow titans if you are hearing this I have been taken by slade please do not be in frantic I have a message that each of you must listen to separtly than do immediately in order to save your own lives"_**

Three options appeared cyborg, beastboy, raven

"Where's my name, I don't see my name" yelled robin

"Chill dude your options probably at the bottom" said beastboy

"My names at the top so I'm going first." said cyborg as he plug in head phone and listened

**_" cyborg go far from jump city and don't return until you have gather a strong force really strong you must be able to beat slade and umm others go SOON and tell no one this message will be deleted now." _**

He took the head phones and gave them to beastboy

"**_Beastboy please do not be alarmed but you must hide yourself as an animal in order to survive than go far from jump city find cyborg but stay away far away from him until he has finished his task and then join him. Tell no one message will be deleted now."_**

Beast boy gave the headphones to raven and left the room

"**_Raven go into hiding on azrath work on all your move and spells don't try to find me use your power to locate cyborg every couple of month and wait until cyborg returns to jump than join him. Tell no one message will be deleted now."_**

Everyone returned to the room

"So where's mine" robin asked

All the titans shrugged

"**_All of you I'm sorry cyborg do as you have been told please do not hesitate you don't have much time."_**

"No cyborg what did she tell you." Yelled robin

"chill we all have to save starfire she gave us directions we have to trust her."

Cyborg left the tower and took his t – car to start his mission

**_"Beastboy raven leave now remember everything that's how you can save me."_**

Beastboy and raven took off flying

"**_Robin I am sorry for this mess but I had no other choice"_**

The screen blinked on

"Well done starfire you did everything exactly as you were told your planet and friends are safe for another day." Said slade


End file.
